Frivolous Transition
by DarkTaoAngel
Summary: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but there might be romance. Full summery inside: Who really killed Tao Ren… and why? When Ren is found dead one night, the only suspects are his closest friends!


**DarkTaoAngel: Alright, this is another new story, but I will be updating much more now! Read and review, and here's the summery incase you didn't read it before:**

**Summery: When the dead body of a certain Chinese shaman is found, suspicions arise. There seems to be no explanation as to how he died, except for a number of odd scratches and scars all over his body. And something ever weirder comes up after they check the body of all fingerprints and DNA. So, who really killed Tao Ren… and why? **

**(And now for the story!)**

Two years after the Shaman Fight, the remainder of the shamans from Team the Ren and Team Funbari Onsen were all gathered at Yoh's house for a sort of reunion. They had bought tons of food, it was much to Horohoro's dismay when Anna had announced that they had to pay for what was eaten while visiting, and everyone who had been invited had come. Everyone… except for a certain arrogant Chinese shaman, who decided not to grace the teams with his presence at that time. They all just expected that it was Ren being, well… Ren. He had never been one for parties, and everyone knew he loathed people, so when he didn't show up, no one thought anything of it.

The night progressed, soon turning into a sleepover, and still there was no sign of Ren. Few people were getting worried, however, but by nightfall, a few more were joining in to worry.

"Don't worry about it. This is just like Ren, and we shouldn't expect him to change all of a sudden just because we want him to." Yoh spoke up above the talk in the boys' room, which happened to be the living room while the girls got the stretch of the hallway and Anna's room. Yoh was, after the two years where the group of shamans had been separated, still the carefree, lazy Asakura he had been before he had been crowned the Shaman King. He knew better then to worry, but the few that had been still were not convinced. Horohoro, who was possibly the most worried of the group, which was unusual considering he was once, two years ago, the laidback cheerful one of the group, spoke up next.

"I just don't know, you guys. I think that Ren would still show up, I mean, even _Ren_ wouldn't be that mean. Maybe he's changed, and I for one think that he would have come if he wanted to. I mean, he came last time, didn't he?" Horo did have a point. At their last party, even though he had said it was because Horo had drug him along, Ren had come and stayed. But, that was right before he had to go fight his family, especially his father, and they hadn't seen him for ten days after that. Perhaps this was another family issue? But it couldn't be. Last time, Bason had come to give them the warning. But this time, no one had come in the Tao family, and Ren's father was defeated last time. He wouldn't try doing anything more to Ren now.

The discussion stopped soon after, when no one had anything more to say. The boys fell asleep, and Ren was no longer mentioned, even when one of them would wake up and want to talk, or talk in their sleep. But the girls knew better then that.

In Anna's room were Pirika, Tamara, and of course, Anna. Jun had failed to show up, even when they had called to invite her. She hadn't answered. No one had. But now, the girls were talking about her not showing up, and they knew better then to expect from Jun that she would just let Ren not partake in a socializing activity such as a slumber party.

"Well, I just don't know. I mean, sure, it's perfectly like Ren to skip something like this, but Jun, too? I don't think she'd want to pass up an opportunity like this, and they don't have many friends in China, so it must get lonely. I think she would have at least called back and said no after I left her the message on her answering machine." Anna said, looking to each of her two companions to see if their facial expressions changed. Her hair had gotten much longer, but she herself hadn't grown that much. Tamara's hair was still strawberry blonde, and she hadn't changed much, but she had gotten over a great amount of her shyness. Pirika was still training her brother ever since they had gone back to Hokkaido, but she did seem a bit taller and more lady-like since the Shaman Tournament. She had her eyes transfixed upon the television, which was now on the news channel, so she said nothing. Tamara didn't look as worried as Anna for once, but she did believe what she had said.

"I know what you mean, but I don't think it's as bad as you think it is. They probably went away on holiday or moved or something. Do you honestly think—?" but she was cut off by Pirika, who still had wide eyes on the television screen, which was currently running up the list of local murders. They others stared at her as she spoke with a frightened tone.

"You guys, I think you might want to take a look at this." She sat up a little bit so they could see the TV a bit better, and they both had eyes as wide as dinner plates by when they saw who was on it.

"Oh. My. God!" They all shouted at the same time. They didn't know how to tell the guys, but they didn't want to wake them, so they stopped shouting and decided on telling them the next morning.

**(Page Break!)**

The next day got off to a lazy start, the boys waking up earlier then the girls for once, and they even made breakfast. It seemed as though, after so long, they just wanted to show a little appreciation for what had been done for them during the Tournament. Clad in pajamas, the girls were still yawning when they came out to the kitchen, still contemplating on how to tell the guys.

"Morning!" Yoh said as Anna came in. he seemed awfully chipper that morning. That was going to make it even harder to tell him what they had heard on the news the night before. Anna knew she was going to be the one to tell them, as Pirika was still too shocked, for the others knew that she had been hit the hardest by the news, and Tamara was simply still trying to register what had really happened.

"Guys, we have to—" Anna started but was interrupted by an extremely hyper Ainu. Horo charged in upon smelling the food cooking, as everyone knew he still had an appetite the same as that of two years ago, and he nearly knocked into Yoh in his haste.

"Oh, sorry buddy. Oi, too had Ren had to miss this! Not that he would have liked it anyway. Too many people." He said, smiling, as he made his way to pile as much food on his plate as was possible without spilling.

"Guys, I have something to—" Anna once again started, but was this time interrupted by Yoh, who was trying to stop Horo from eating him out of house and home.

"Yeah, I don't think he would have. But still, I wonder where he is?" Now Anna was angry. She had been interrupted not once, but twice!

"GUYS!" she shouted as loud as she could. She had all the attention she needed now. All she needed to do was tell them. It was going to be difficult, but she had to. She put on a softer voice as she said, "that's what I've been trying to tell you. Guys… Ren's dead."

**DarkTaoAngel: Too short, but the next chapters might be longer if you review! Sorry for the extreme cliffhanger, but you all knew that was coming, right? Like it? Loathe it? Tell me! Just click the purple button if you want updates, and tell me how quick you want 'em!**


End file.
